User talk:RRabbit42
If you leave a message for me, I will reply here so that it is easier to follow the conversation instead of bouncing back and forth between two or more pages. Click on the Leave message button above to start a new subject, or if you are updating an existing subject, click on the "Edit" link next to its header. Fifth Shrek film maybe you could help. I am sorry for not responding all month. had a busy time with my family and my job at the Art Studio in KC. I was a fan of Shrek and I believe that the 4th film and I have my doubts to believe that it's the final chapter after watching halloween specials, I even read that Jeffrey Katzenberg announced that the fifth film would be released in 2013. I don't know if Dreamworks will change their minds on making the 5th film of Shrek 5. But I might be wrong about this. I was wondering if you could help me on this situation? Joshua M Hartzler, 21:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : Since movies usually take 2 or 3 years to make, in order to have a 2013 release date, we would have already have seen a press release confirming that work had begun on the movie. And this is about the time when they would announce a release date, even if it's something like "Fall 2013" instead of a specific date. I think a fifth Shrek film is wishful thinking at this point. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:41, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : There's a good reason that Shrek Forever After was so named. It was to hint that it was the last movie. I am a of Shrek and was slightly disapointed to learn that the franchise is over, but after learning that 20th Century Fox's theme tune had replaced DreamWorks' at the beginning of DreamWorks, I didn't feel so bad about it. They actually planned a fifth film, but decided that the story that had been come up with for Shrek Forever After was "the perfect way for Shrek''s journey to end".'' : Taylor jago 16.06 20:44, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you block Annitude? He's adding stupid categories and making pathetic pages, like the Knuckles page. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Never mind about the Knuckles page, it's fine because it is a Shark Tale character. Annitude made it into the Sonic character. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) : He made a page called Blur, yet that the article is not about a character from a DreamWorks film. Please delete the article and ban the user who created it. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :: After cleaning up a bunch of categories again that were added by him and deleting the Blur page, a two-week block has been set. We'll see if this encourages him to start making better edits. If not, then the block will get longer each time. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 07:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: Apparently not. He decided to try adding them again about a week later as an anonymous user, and was blocked for a month. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Annitude is at it again! I want you to block him again. He's still adding stupid categories and pathetic pages to flood this wiki. Say, can I please become an admin? I just want to help clean up the wiki and make it fresh. Garfield1601 (talk) 10:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, he will be blocked after I finish cleaning up his messes here and on another wiki. I need to decide whether to give him another chance by placing a shorter block or just make it permanent if it looks like he's unlikely to change. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) --agonist defintion Quadragonist means a 4th protagonist. 22:47, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : According to Dictionary.com, that isn't a word, even checking an alternate spelling without the R to make it quadagonist. The closest to that is "tritagonist", which is "the third member of an acting troupe, which always consisted of three actors". Looking further at the definition, it comes from ancient Greek, and an update from about 1885 says "to contend, struggle, compete for the acting prize". Deuteragonist is "the actor next in importance to the protagonist", and one of the definitions of protagonist is "the first actor in ancient Greek drama, who played not only the main role, but also other roles when the main character was offstage" : The only DreamWorks movie or series where any of these definitions come close to fitting is Madagascar 3 because the four main characters become part of a circus. But none of those characters compete to become the leader of the circus. By default, Alex becomes the leader because he comes up with a plan to revitalize the circus and get it to New York. Melman, Gloria and Marty are all about equal in importance, so you'd have to call them "co-deuteragonists", but that would only apply for the part of the movie involving their time in the circus. : Formal ancient Greek definitions relating to the profession of acting aren't very useful if you aren't specifically talking about acting. And even if we were to just use the main definition of protagonist, which is "the leading character, hero, or heroine of a drama or other literary work", saying "main character" or "lead characters" does the job equally well and is more widely-understood than "protagonist". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Well I just happen to find the answer for a fourth protagonist on wiki answers.com 07:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: That's a user-editable website so it would not take priority over a place like Dictionary.com. In addition, the edit history of that question shows that the same editor asked the question and then answered it a month later. Since only one person has edited that page, then the question and answer they provided is suspect and cannot be used to support using the term here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:20, February 3, 2013 (UTC) This is now covered on DreamWorks Wiki:Protagonists. Admin changes i would be curious know why this wiki has been going through admins so much...--Linuxfan66 (talk) 14:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like the change in admins is about normal. Admins and regular users come and go as interests change and/or real life take priority over hobbies. For this wiki, here's the sequence. : You got the wiki started on January 22, 2008, but only made two edits after that day. One of the Wikia employees promoted Karlamon9 to admin and bureaucrat in January 2010, so he probably went through the adoption process after you left. However, about a half year later, he decided he wasn't going to work on this wiki any more. : He did stick around for a little bit and later in 2010, he promoted Effluvium to admin/bureaucrat. Effluvium and some other people left after a dispute with Wikia and he hasn't been back since the end of 2011. He also seems to have lost interest in editing at that other wiki. We probably should look at removing those user rights. : TeshiKennedy117 was promoted to admin a couple weeks after he came here in 2009, but he gave up a few months later. He has used his account recently, though there's indications that he may stop editing altogether, even on other wikis. : I stopped by a year ago to clean up some spam that a particular person has been leaving on numerous wikis (and is still leaving on wikis even now). I requested admin and bureaucrat rights so there would be at least one person around to act as caretaker here. I plan to be here a while, though I may not be very active at times while I work on other wikis where I am also an admin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate message Did you forget I was here for 2 months just haven't done any edit for a while? DevilGirl556 (talk) 02:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, that's an automated greeting that fills in the name. It usually picks the name of the admin who last logged in, or if it has been a very long time, it will use one of the Wikia staff member names. Wikia did some work on it recently that caused it to post the new user greeting again. It happened to me this morning on a different wiki even though I had made an edit there several months before. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:13, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Fake Pages Hi, my name is Carlos and I'm an admin in the Rise of the Guardians Wiki. I was browsing through the wiki and I noticed two pages. * Emma Snow * Jill Frost This two pages are fake since there's no word from Dreamworks about a Rise of the Guardians 2. The pages were created by User:Pretty allison 100. She has a tendency to add pages in the wiki and then make admin deleted them. I have blocked her in the ROTG wiki for continuing adding photos to the Jack Frost page with a broken link and editing some of the characters with fake info. I also noticed that she has added fake info in some of the Guardians pages here. I undid a few. So I'll be grateful if you could deleted the pages I mentioned before and gave her a warning. Thank you and have a good day. —The Rush, 16:48, June 26, 2013‎ UTC) : I have deleted the pages and issued a warning. I will also watch her edits more closely from now on. If she decides to continue adding fan fiction or false edits, then she'll be blocked here as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :: Thank you and I also find out that Dreamworks Wiki and Rise of the Guardians Wiki are not the only 2 wiki she "vandalize". Allison have receive two warning on the Monster High wiki. It seems that she doesn't cared about receiving warning since I gave her two myself and she didn't answer. She just wrote o i in one. Which I dont understand and in the warning you gave her, she answered , i. Oh well thanks for your help. —The RushDream Big! and "Find your passion and run with it; anything is possible!" '' 22:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Reverted some edits I kind of reverted some edits because one of the users in the wiki was taking information from the ROTG wiki and just copy/pasting in here and I fell like it wasn't fair since some of the users spend hours to make the pages grow. I have been one of those people that have seeing the movie multiple times and have read the books just to start a page and I feel is unfair that someone would take the easy way out and just copy paste everything without our concern. I don't mind using the info as a base to make their own but to copy and paste everything. Even the links to other ROTG wiki pages. It just to much. I hope you can understand and sorry for the bother. -The Rush 06:24 July 8, 2013 (UTC) : That's alright. I don't think these people are deliberately trying to harm any other wiki. They think it's good info so they'll just use it here. They just don't know that they're supposed to attribute it if they do that. : When two wikis cover the same subject, there should be some differences between the two. A parent wiki like this one can provide an overview and a good amount of information, but a wiki dedicated to one movie or TV series can go into a lot more detail. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights I'm asking for admin rights. Could I get them, please? Taylor jago 16.06 (talk) 17:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : It looks like we don't have a process for selecting administrators and what the requirements are. We will have to fix that. On other wikis I'm an admin on, having 500 edits over the course of six months seems to be a good indication of who has the dedication to be an admin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Not to brag, or anything, but I've just managed 500 edits in 3 months and 15 days. Can I have admin rights now, please? I also noticed that you'd stopped editing for a while. Why is that? Taylor jago 16.06 18:42, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Should we enable achievements on this wiki? Just an idea. Taylor jago 16.06 (talk) 16.06 21:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : I hadn't turned them on because I had seen a lot of wikis where it's abused. But over the past year, it's worked pretty good on wikis that have an active group of admins and editors. : I think we can enable them here. I know that I won't have time to work on it until after about the middle of this month, though. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Here's the link to do it: http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiFeatures. Taylor jago 16.06 20:48, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Templates I can't edit an infobox template, it immediately gives me "Shrek Adventures The Movie". Could you arrange this please? : Since the template wasn't used by anything, I deleted it along with one other. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Peabody & Sherman Wiki Help! Hi RRabbit, its me Matt, I need help with Mr. Peabody & Sherman Wiki in preperation for the movie, so I was wondering if you could help edit on there and improve the wiki. BTW, things on Despicable Me Wiki are going great :) Link: http://mr-peabody-sherman.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Peabody_%26_Sherman_Wiki Thanks, Mattfan120, your fellow Minion from Gravity Falls at Monsters University 02:10, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : I can try. I have been having a lot of internet connection problems at home. I hope I can get them straightened out this weekend. Give me a reminder later if I haven't checked in. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Warning Disney45 is not a good user. He makes up false information. I been cleaning up after him since he appeared on Camp Lakebottom Wiki. Orion001 (talk) 01:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it is just a warning because so far I blocked this user on Martha Speaks Wiki, because he changed names of the characters and posted birth dates for some of the characters. And it will not take long before this user to do the same thing here. So watch for those changes. Orion001 (talk) 13:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : I saw some of his edits on the Caillou Wiki, but I hadn't had a chance to do any more cleanup there. I try not to set blocks on wikis where a person hasn't been to unless it's obvious vandalism. But in cases like this, it usually doesn't take long before nuisance edits like this become vandalism. I am monitoring it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Disney45's account was disabled sometime within the past two days, so all that needs to be done is to clean up the edits he made. I can add those wikis to my watchlist to see if he comes back under a new account, which is what people like this typically do. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Real people pages I wouldn't like to say this, but I must say that the pages for real people are extremely incomplete, and only list their works with DreamWorks, instead of all of their works. Taylor jago 16.06 18:11, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : I have mostly been just watching over the wiki and haven't done much for a few months, so there really hasn't been any guidance from me about what I was looking for on these kinds of pages. In general, the main part of an actor's page should be about what they've done on a DreamWorks project, but should also include some of their other notable roles. Things like a film they starred in or a TV series they were a guest star on for several episodes. Feel free to expand those pages. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:56, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : All right, thank you! : Taylor jago 16.06 16:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm having a problem I accidentally changed the Julien page into an user page so can you fix it please? Taylor jago 16.06 20:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) It's alright, I fixed it! Taylor jago 16.06 21:01, October 12, 2013 (UTC) DreamWorks Fan Fiction Wiki is created! I've started up the DreamWorks Fan Fiction Wiki, and I thought that I should notify you about it. -Taylor jago 16.06 DWAFooter I added DreamWorks Fan Fiction Wiki on the DWAFooter Template, but it doesn't appear. Could you help? -Taylor jago 16.06 18:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) : I fixed the link. Your wiki has hyphens in the name (dreamworks-fan-fiction) and you were missing them (dreamworksfanfiction). I have added it to the FAQ. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:07, November 28, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I forgot the hyphens, that was it! Anyway, thanks for fixing my stupid mistake! Taylor jago 16.06 17:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) chat & mod Can you enable chat? Then can i be the mod? Whiplash Hi RRabbit! Just a quick question, why is Whiplash in the Dreamworks villains category? I mean, he was only a bully to Turbo at the very beginning. But if there's a clear reason behind it, please tell. :) Thanks, Don. :) Hello nice to meet you I'm Kathrin I'm new here. I hope we can ne friends. Just lemme notice If I can help you. Kathrin Samarra About these images from Mr. Peabody & Sherman, I found them in the Monde de Animation facebook page. About these images from Mr. Peabody & Sherman, I found them in the Monde de Animation facebook page. (HPTiger) About you delete 15 pictures These pictures definitely not advertising, I just want to contribute, the result was that you deleted? I want you to put these pictures recovery, I will remove the Youtube link, please!--T Gordon Cheng (talk) 06:12, April 6, 2014 (UTC) : Go ahead and upload them again. For the description, put in that they are from the ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman movie instead of what video you got them from. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :I will. Thank you very much.--T Gordon Cheng (talk) 14:56, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :But I'm from Taiwan, so I'm not familiar with the English. I wrote about the file descriptor only Chinese, OK? :P.S. Chinese description can be seen to Chinese users.--T Gordon Cheng (talk) 11:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi there! My name is Sir Hawke (on wiki), and I recently stumbled upon this wonderful wiki for a wonderful company. Before I move on, I would like to tell you a bit about myself; I am a Disney and Dreamworks fan, and am in love with movies like Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon, The Croods, and Rise of the Gaurdians. I was looking around and saw that this wiki could use a lot of help, and I believe that if you give me the rights of administrator, we can turn this wiki around and make it reach new heights that nobody could even think of. Consider it my Dream in the Works. If you decline my request, know that I will still become a devoted editor and will do all I can to help this great wiki. Thank you for reading my proposal. Regards, Sir Hawke 00:41, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : One of the ways to demonstrate you're ready to be an admin is to work to improve the wiki before you even think about wanting to be an admin. I have been taking care of a lot of other issues during the past month, but I wanted to see what you would do. Since you haven't made any more edits, that tells me you don't have the commitment to be an admin right now. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Transformers Questions http://dreamworks.wikia.com/wiki/Transformers_3_Dark_of_the_Moon * I have scanned copies of both front and back. From My DVD Copy But I'm unsure if you want them or not? Its Marked for removel * Some of the voice actors are on have done many voice-overs for the original TV Shows. :: * e.g *Audio Description: This is the first of the movies to have it. 01:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 01:50, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. : Also On my Talk Page I've added examples of what I'm trying to sayGinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 03:44, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :: I had initially wanted to concentrate on just the animated movies and TV series, but I'm willing to expand it to cover the rest of their work. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Dreamworks Wiki-wordmark! Here is the new Wiki-wordmark! What do you say to him? Gergő90 (talk) 22:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) : That would be an alternate logo we could use on things like the main page if it was larger. As it is right now, the boy fishing in the D and Shrek holding up the O is too small to be seen if you're running a high resolution on your monitor like I am. It almost looks like a letter A overlapping the O. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Newest Dreamworks Wiki-wordmark! Here is the newest Wiki-wordmark! What do you say to him? Gergő90 (talk) 22:20, July 23, 2014 (UTC) : That's clearer than what we have now. I will put it into place later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, July 30, 2014 (UTC)